


Vos services

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quinlan Vos serait ravi de détendre le trop sérieux Obi-wan. Anakin n'apprécie pas trop que quelqu'un tourne autour de SON maître.





	1. Vos services

Se faire à sa nouvelle vie au sein du temple Jedi n'était pas aussi facile que de construire un podracer. Contrairement à ceux qui étaient là depuis tout petit, Anakin n'avait pas d'amis à retrouver en classe et en-dehors. Étant déjà Padawan il passait en plus une part de son temps avec son Maître. Celui-ci lui avait présenté ses amis mais c'était des _adultes_. Il aimait plutôt Bant, surtout quand elle morigénait Obi-Wan sur ses habitudes alimentaires au point que celui-ci rougisse, avant de demander à Anakin de veiller sur lui. Une demande qui amusait beaucoup le jeune Padawan, le renversement des rôles diminuant l'aura sévère qu'Obi-Wan se croyait obligé d'arborer en temps que Maître.

Par contre, à son avis, la nourriture n'était pas la seule chose qu'il fallait surveiller à propos du jeune chevalier Kenobi. Certaines de ses fréquentations laissaient à désirer. Spécialement une. Qui s'enorgueillait du nom de Quinlan Vos. Anakin ne voyait pas pourquoi, lui au moins avait un nom classe qui signifiait "marcheur du ciel". Celui de Quinlan lui servait juste à faire des blagues douteuses comme quoi il était à _Vos_ services. Et Anakin n'aimait pas du tout quand Quinlan proposait à Obi-Wan de le faire profiter de ses services. Son maître pouvait parfois être complètement inconscient des sous-entendus les plus évidents. Peut-être parce qu'il avait grandit dans un environnement qui interdisait les relations amoureuses et qu'il n'avait donc jamais été confronté à des tentatives franches de séduction. Et vu son humilité il n'avait sûrement pas conscience d'avoir un physique plutôt avantageux. Pas qu'Anakin soit intéressé - il préférait les filles - mais il avait des _yeux_.

Il avait peut-être tout à apprendre sur la Force - et avec des années de retard sur ses condisciples - mais il y avait un domaine théorique où il était bien plus avancé que son Maître, et il était de son devoir de le protéger jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit en mesure de se défendre tout seul. Même si le sujet était trop gênant pour qu'Anakin ose l'aborder. Certainement pas maintenant, et peut-être jamais. Après tout, Obi-Wan était un _vieux_ et son **Maître** ! Ce serait aussi gênant que lorsque sa mère avait voulu lui enseigner le bagage minimum sur les relations sexuelles. Non vraiment, Obi-Wan allait peut-être devoir rester innocent jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Anakin se jura de protéger ses arrières, redoublant de concentration dans l'exécution de ses katas. Il dut retenir son sabre d'aller couper la main qui se posa sur l'épaule de son Maître, trop occupé à surveiller les exercices de son Padawan pour avoir sentit venir l'indésirable.

\- Relax Obi-Wan, on dirait que tu surveilles du lait sur le feu. Ton apprenti m'a l'air capable, pas besoin d'enlaidir ton joli visage en fronçant ainsi les sourcils.

\- Quinlan. Si je ne corrige pas la moindre imperfection dès le départ, il risque de prendre des mauvaises habitudes qui seront difficiles à perdre.

\- Tu es trop sérieux Ob'.

\- Et toi pas assez. J'espère que tu auras plus de maturité le jour où tu prendras un Padawan.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Heureusement pour les initiés.

\- Tu me blesses. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier, une fois que tu en auras fini avec ta charge, je t'aiderais à détendre tes épaules crispées.

Les propres épaules d'Anakin se crispèrent. Il ne doutait pas que Vos tenterait de détendre beaucoup plus bas si Obi-Wan lui donnait accès à son dos. Son Maître était en danger ! Que faire ? Objecter que c'était à son Padawan de lui masser les épaules ? L'argument paraissait un peu bancal, et surtout trop possessif.

\- Attention Anakin, tu as dévié trop bas.

Anakin sursauta et tenta de se reconcentrer. La honte lui rougit les joues, et le petit rictus moqueur de Quinlan les fit bouillir davantage. Mais Obi-Wan l'avait rejoint pour corriger sa posture et Anakin retint un sourire victorieux, alors que toute l'attention de son Maître lui revenait. Abandonné le Quinlan ! Il pouvait aller proposer ses services ailleurs, Anakin ne le laisserait pas toucher à **son** Maître. Ni lui, ni personne.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Round 2

Enfin finis les cours ! Anakin n'en raffolait guère, en-dehors de ceux consacrés au maniement du sabre laser. Pouvoir se défendre contre les méchants lui semblait beaucoup plus utile que les cours rasants d'histoire et de diplomatie. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vu Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan faire beaucoup de blabla sur Naboo. Arrivant à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son Maître, Anakin accéléra le pas, ravi de pouvoir bientôt abandonner son sac de cours sur le sol de sa chambre pour se vautrer sur son lit ou aller bavarder avec son Maître - il aurait bien le temps de faire ses devoirs plus tard.

Mais le salon était entaché d'une mauvaise surprise. Quinlan avait réussit à introduire ses sales dreads dans leur espace personnel ! Du bruit lui fit jeter un œil vers la cuisine ouverte où la vue de son Maître occupé à préparer du thé le rassura. Il était habillé impeccablement comme à son habitude.

\- Bon retour Anakin, tes classes se sont bien passées ? Quinlan est venu prendre le thé.

\- Très bien Maître.

\- Salut petit Padawan.

Un regard furieux répondit à la salutation de Quinlan. Il était peut-être petit mais il n'avait pas fini de grandir et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui mettre du sable sous les pieds. Déjà, il était revenu sûrement plus tôt que ne l'avait escompté le Kiffar. Le dernier cours d'initiation aux premiers soins avait été annulé comme il y avait une épidémie de rougeole chez les jeunes initiés et que les guérisseurs étaient débordés. Obi-Wan avait probablement été mis au courant par Bant mais Quinlan n'avait ni ami guérisseur ni Padawan pour le mettre au courant. Et il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un s'intéressant aux initiés.

Anakin n'était pas un grand amateur de thé mais il se joignit avec un enthousiasme féroce à leur séance de dégustation. Il étira ses jambes au maximum sous la table pour éviter que Quinlan puisse "accidentellement" faire du pied à son Maître. C'est avec plus d'attention que dans certains cours qu'il s'échina à saborder discrètement toutes les tentatives de Quinlan de partir dans des sujets à double sens. Il y mettait tant de concentration qu'il crut d'abord que la surchauffe de son cerveau venait de là. Mais son Maître s'alarma soudain de ses joues rouges et vint prendre sa température.

\- Tu es brûlant ! Tu as dû attraper la rougeole. Je vais t'emmener voir les guérisseurs, plus vite tu prends le traitement plus vite ça passera.

Anakin pesta intérieurement à l'idée d'être coincé à l'infirmerie pour deux-trois jours. Quinlan allait avoir le champ libre ! Sauf que le Kiffar avait pâlit et le regardait avec effroi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Quinlan ? Ce n'est rien de grave, quelques jours et... oh. Tu ne l'as jamais eu ?

\- Non. Je crois que je vais rentrer dans mes appartements et désinfecter mes vêtements.

\- Au pire, tu seras débarrassé. C'est vrai que c'est plus virulent chez les adultes mais les séquelles ne sont pas graves, et une fois passé tu auras des anticorps pour t'en protéger.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est ni agréable ni digne et je préférerais m'en passer - surtout les potentielles cicatrices des éruptions cutanées. Sans compter devoir rester séquestré à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours. Je te laisse y accompagner ton Padawan, et tu devrais désinfecter ton appart après.

Sur ces mots, Quinlan se dépêcha de fuir - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot peu importe à quel point il essaya de feindre une sortie digne. Anakin ravala un ricanement. Au moins le Kiffar devrait éviter les appartements de son Maître comme la peste dans les prochains jours. Il ronchonna par contre à devoir aller rejoindre les autres malades dans leurs cellules blanches aseptisées.

Deux jours plus tard, son ennui abyssal fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouveau malade. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres en constatant que Quinlan avait visiblement été contaminé et rejoignait leur purgatoire. Anakin croisa les doigts pour qu'il y reste longtemps. Et avec de la chance, Obi-Wan recevrait une mission avant que les soigneurs ne libèrent l'enquiquineur.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	3. Round 3

Aujourd'hui son Maître avait décrété qu'ils allaient s'entraîner au combat à main nu. Quelques cours supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal à Anakin pour rattraper le niveau de ses camarades, et cela faisait un moment qu'Obi-Wan n'avait pas pratiqué contre un adversaire. Ce dernier point étant fort malheureux, car après une heure à entraîner Anakin, il le laissa se reposer en acceptant la proposition de Quinlan de lui servir de partenaire.

Évidemment ce sale sournois en profitait pour laisser ses mains traîner. Et son Maître ne se rendait compte de rien, pensant que Quinlan essayait juste d'ajuster ses prises pour le faire tomber ou l'immobiliser. Anakin en mangeait le col de son kimono de rage. S'il essayait de faire la moindre remarque, son Maître penserait sûrement qu'il se faisait des idées. Quinlan était un Maître quand il s'agissait de se composer une mine innocente. Avant de sourire narquoisement à Anakin par-dessus le dos de son Maître dont il agrippait la fesse au lieu de la taille.

Anakin essayait de se rappeler qu'il était censé maîtriser sa colère s'il voulait devenir un Jedi. Mais c'était dur de réfréner son indignation légitime et de supporter de voir son Maître se faire molester de la sorte. Anakin se concentra sur les multiples et douloureuses manières dont il pourrait débarrasser Quinlan de ses doigts impies et faire se tordre sa bouche de souffrance au lieu de suffisance. Si la Force avait permis de tuer par le regard, Quinlan aurait été atomisé avant la fin de la séance. Mais les ondes négatives que lui envoyait Anakin semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

Quand Obi-Wan demanda à Anakin s'il avait trouvé ses enchaînements avec Quinlan instructifs, Anakin se retint de dire que ça lui avait surtout fait travailler son self-contrôle. Même maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la présence horripilante du Kiffar, Anakin mourrait d'envie d'aller le retrouver pour refroidir ses ardeurs avec un coup bien placé sous la ceinture de son kimono. Surtout quand il repensait à combien le kimono d'Obi-Wan s'était retrouvé entrouvert suite au _hasard_ des prises.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	4. Round 4

Anakin enrageait. La sangsue Vos avait réussi à s'inviter à dîner. Comment empêcher ça ? Il n'avait pas envie de passer son repas à tenir la chandelle que son Maître ne voyait pas en se retenant de balancer le chandelier sur le soupirant indésirable. Au moins c'était son jour de libre et il avait toute la journée pour fomenter un plan. La Force était avec lui car il surprit Vos en train de bavarder avec Siri - ou de flirter, c'était toujours difficile de voir la différence avec lui. Et alors qu'ils échangeaient sur leur programme de la journée, Quinlan évoqua que puisque personne n'était dispo pour lui consacrer du temps cet aprem - pauvre de lui - il irait s'entraîner avec les droïdes.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres d'Anakin. Obi-Wan avait dû partir faire une course et ne serait pas de retour avant la fin d'après-midi. Tant pis s'il devait y passer la pause déjeuner et jeûner jusqu'au dîner, Anakin allait bricoler les droïdes d'entrainement pour rajouter quelques surprises. Le temps de faire un détour par les hangars de réparations pour récupérer du matériel et des déchets liquides malodorants, et le Padawan se mit à l'ouvrage. Là où Quinlan s'attendrait à une fine bruine d'eau colorée simulant l'acide, il allait avoir le droit à une mer d'huile !

C'est fort satisfait de son ouvrage qu'il quitta la salle d'entrainement - heureusement que personne n'était venu. Il se trouva une cachette à proximité et entreprit de méditer. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire en général, mais là il avait besoin de faire disparaître sa présence extatique dans la Force, pour ne pas que Quinlan le sente et se doute de quelque chose. Une bonne motivation aidait découvrit-il et il réussit à rester détendu jusqu'à ce que des jurons retentissent dans la salle qu'il avait quittée... il y a trois heures ? Il n'avait jamais médité aussi longtemps, son Maître serait fier de lui ! Malheureusement Anakin ne lui dirait sûrement pas, Obi-Wan serait capable de lui faire avouer son crime - pauvres robots de ménage.

Quelques heures plus tard, paressant sur le canapé de leur appartement, Anakin essaya de dissimuler sa satisfaction alors que le comlik d'Obi-Wan grésillait une excuse douteuse pour l'annulation du dîner. Si Quinlan pensait sauver la face à défaut du dîner, il en serait pour ses frais. Anakin avait bien l'intention de raconter par le menu comment il avait aperçu "par hasard" le Jedi malodorant qui avait dû avoir un accident avec une poubelle cosmique.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	5. Round 5

Anakin était émerveillé par les combats d'entrainement au sabre laser des chevaliers Jedi. Rien à voir avec les entrainements des initiés et des Padawans. Et là il venait d'en prendre plein les yeux alors qu'Obi-Wan s'était exercé avec son amie Tahl - qu'Anakin trouvait très jolie, mais chut. Après que son Maître eut désarmé et immobilisé son adversaire - totalement inconscient d'à quel point il formait un tableau sexy à la dominer ainsi - il ordonna ensuite à Anakin de l'attendre le temps qu'il prenne une douche dans la salle de bain attenante à la salle d'entrainement.

Tahl l'imita mais les douches étaient séparées entre les mâles et les femelles donc ça ne gêna pas Anakin, son Maître était sauf. Ou pas comme après cinq minutes un mouvement dans un coin de son champ de vision lui fit tourner la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir Quinlan qui se glissait à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver et n'avait pas besoin d'une douche. Anakin se précipita au secours de son Maître.

Le temps qu'il arrive dans le vestiaire, Quinlan s'était déjà débarrassé en quatrième vitesse de sa tenue et glissé dans les douches communes, reluquant sans vergogne les fesses d'Obi-Wan qui lui tournait le dos. Anakin pesta. Il pouvait difficilement entrer à son tour pour extirper son Maître de là ou pour expulser Quinlan. Et en plus Obi-Wan semblait avoir pris son temps. Au moins il finissait de se savonner et le Kiffar ne pourrait pas lui proposer de l'aider sur ce point. Mais il pouvait toujours lui proposer ses services de masseur, c'était sa tentative d'approche favorite. Et Obi-Wan pourrait être tenté vu comme il avait sollicité ses muscles lors du combat.

Le cerveau d'Anakin tourna à vive allure, il devait trouver une solution rapidement ! De préférence avant que Quinlan ouvre la bouche pour apostropher son Maître. Qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait devait être parce qu'Obi-Wan ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence, et qu'il pouvait donc profiter de la vue en toute impunité. Qui sait quelles pensées perverses et dégradantes il entretenait présentement à propos du corps luisant de savon de son Maître ? ... Tilt.

Distrait comme il était à baver sans honte sur le physique de son "ami", Quinlan ne sentit pas la Force vibrer alors qu'Anakin faisait léviter un savon juste devant ses pieds. Et comme il se décidait finalement à avancer pour proposer ses services, ses yeux fixés sur la nuque aguichante parée de mèches rousses ne repérèrent pas le danger. Anakin savoura le côté artistique de la magnifique glissade en arrière - ravi qu'il ne soit pas tombé en avant sur le fessier à nu de son Maître - avant de disparaître pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le _BONG_ de la chute sur le sol carrelé lui sembla sonner creux, et il espéra que Quinlan s'était assommé et ne serait pas en mesure de reluquer les parties frontales de son Maître.

\- Que... Quinlan ? Ça va ?

Le gémissement pitoyable qui lui répondit fit sourire Anakin. L'absence de réponse intelligible aux questions suivantes d'Obi-Wan le ravit. Quand son Maître cria après lui - heureusement trop inquiet pour sentir que son Padawan était juste à côté - Anakin s'empressa d'étouffer sa joie et s'éloigna silencieusement vers l'entrée du vestiaire, avant de revenir rapidement en un trot bruyant.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Quinlan a fait une mauvaise chute en glissant sur un savon...

Anakin eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gloussement.

\- ...et s'est violemment cogné la tête sur le carrelage. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'emmène sans tarder à l'infirmerie. Je crains qu'il n'ait une commotion cérébrale.

Parce qu'il avait un cerveau ? Anakin se retint de faire sa remarque sarcastique à voix haute. C'était déjà assez difficile de cacher son manque de compassion. Il fut ravi de pouvoir relâcher son masque d'impassibilité le temps qu'Obi-Wan s'habille rapidement pendant qu'Anakin gardait un œil sur le "pauvre Quinlan". Il étouffa à nouveau son sourire sadique quand son Maître revint avec le pantalon et la chemise de Quinlan, histoire qu'il soit un minimum présentable. Après tout, Anakin et Obi-Wan avaient déjà eu le spectacle déplaisant de ses parties honteuses, inutile de choquer aussi cette pauvre Bant quand ils arriveraient à l'infirmerie.

C'est assez détendu et satisfait de lui qu'Anakin suivit son Maître qui lévitait - avec beaucoup trop de délicatesse à son avis - le blessé. Maintenant si la Force voulait bien continuer à le favoriser avec une petite amnésie, que Quinlan ne se souvienne pas de l'intimité qu'il avait violée du regard - par contre s'il pouvait se rappeler de sa chute ridicule ce serait top. Anakin savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail pour devenir le meilleur Jedi et un excellent protecteur pour son Maître. Mais il se débrouillait pas trop mal pour l'instant, non ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	6. Round 6

Comme la classe d'Anakin était partie faire un petit voyage d'étude botanique, Obi-Wan accepta la proposition de Quinlan d'aller boire un verre en ville après dîner. Cela faisait longtemps, comme il ne trouvait pas responsable de laisser son padawan seul dans leur appartement. La soirée fut plaisante, et Obi-Wan ne fit pas attention à la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingérait, alors qu'ils évoquaient bien des souvenirs communs et se racontaient leurs missions respectives.

C'est deux Jedis sérieusement éméchés qui rentrèrent au temple. Quinlan marchait un peu plus droit cependant et il réussit à les ramener sans trop se faire remarquer - heureusement les couloirs étaient quasi-déserts à cette heure tardive - jusqu'aux appartements d'Obi-Wan. Son esprit était encore assez clair pour fomenter le plan conscient de profiter un peu d'un Obi-Wan bourré, sous prétexte de l'aider à se coucher, plutôt que de l'abandonner sur le canapé.

Cependant ses plans se retrouvèrent contrariés quand une nuée de petits robots surgirent de nulle part pour l'attaquer. Heureusement ils ne s'agissaient que de petites sphères d'entrainement qui tiraient à énergie basse, mais elles étaient nombreuses et ça restait douloureux. Encombré par le poids mort d'Obi-Wan qui était trop à l'ouest pour s'apercevoir de l'attaque tant qu'il n'était pas touché - ce qui était mystérieusement le cas - Quinlan l'abandonna sur le canapé pour concentrer son esprit embrumé sur sa défense.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à se protéger des tirs, mais leur nombre et l'alcool n'aidait pas à en venir à bout et il ne pouvait que rester en défensive, poussé dans ses retranchements par la programmation agaçante des instructeurs robotiques. Ce n'est que quand il se retrouva acculé au niveau de la porte qu'il prit conscience que les machines semblaient avoir été programmées pour l'escorter hors des lieux, ne se préoccupant nullement d'Obi-Wan qui cuvait tranquillement sur son canapé, inconscient du feu nourri que subissait sur son ami. Le Kiffar fut cependant forcé de franchir le seuil par les manœuvres de l'adversaire et la porte se referma devant son nez, refusant ensuite de se rouvrir alors que derrière les tirs cessaient et le vrombissement des appareils s'éloignait avant de disparaître, ayant sûrement regagné leur cachette.

Quinlan abandonna la partie et regagna son appartement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Padawan d'Obi-Wan soit un petit génie de la mécanique ? En plus d'être assez observateur pour remarquer son flirt dissimulé avec Obi-Wan ? L'intéressé lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Se sentant plutôt mal après s'être agité dans tous les sens avec son taux d'alcool, il entreprit de passer vite fait de la pommade sur les brûlures qu'il n'avait pu éviter avant de s'échouer misérablement sur son lit.

Obi-Wan jura de ne plus boire autant quand il découvrit les traces de brûlures sur les murs, le sol et les meubles de son appartement en se réveillant. La seule explication à laquelle il pouvait penser est qu'il avait dû danser avec son sabre allumé. Ou alors Quinlan l'avait raccompagné et ils s'étaient fait un petit duel d'ivrognes. Impossible de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. L'absence de cadavre le rassura mais il ferait mieux d'appeler Quinlan au cas où. Enfin dès qu'il n'aurait plus l'impression d'avoir un concert de wookies dans la tête.

Quand il rentra de son voyage d'étude, Anakin sourit en regardant les enregistrements de ses robots - même si techniquement c'étaient ceux du temple et qu'il espérait qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il n'y avait pas le compte en réserve. Quinlan y repenserait à deux fois avant de tenter une attaque sur leur territoire. Être absent n'empêcherait pas Anakin de protéger son Maître ! Enfin il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, il ferait mieux de bricoler la porte des appartements de Quinlan pour refuser le passage à Obi-Wan au cas où.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	7. Round 7

Aujourd'hui Quinlan tenait sa chance ! Anakin n'était pas le seul à pouvoir bricoler. Le temps que le service de maintenance répare la climatisation du temple, il n'aurait pas de mal à convaincre Obi-Wan de se faire une petite séance à la piscine pour échapper à la chaleur suffocante. Et effectivement son ami accepta comme il l'avait prévu.

Ou presque. Il n'avait pas pensé que les classes pourraient être annulées suite à la canicule. Et qu'Obi-Wan déciderait d'embarquer son Padawan désœuvré pour un cours de natation qui n'avait que trop tardé. Heureusement Bant se joignit au petit groupe et fut ravie de prendre en charge l'apprentissage d'Anakin pendant que les chevaliers "exerçaient" leur endurance en faisant la course.

Vu comme Anakin regardait l'eau entre deux regards noirs à Quinlan, le Kiffar allait être tranquille un moment. Et même s'il rassemblait son courage pour se jeter à l'eau, il lui faudrait du temps pour apprendre à nager. En attendant Quinlan pourrait impunément jouer à la bataille navale avec Obi-Wan.

En parlant de bataille, il initia les hostilités en utilisant la Force pour chatouiller un coup son adversaire, lui faisant perdre son avance et la manche en cours. Obi-Wan l'accusant d'avoir triché, il lui suffit de déclarer que tous les coups étaient permis pour que la compétition dégénère de plus en plus à chaque longueur. Quinlan but plusieurs fois la tasse, mais ça en valait le coup, comme ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à lutter pour couler l'autre, toute idée de course navale oubliée.

Le Kiffar essayait de ne pas se laisser immobiliser, tout en appréciant la peau soyeuse qu'il pouvait toucher à l'envie. C'était encore plus facile que sur un tatami, surtout avec l'eau qui brouillait la vision d'ensemble. Les éventuels spectateurs ne verraient que deux combattants acharnés - ou juste de grandes gerbes d'eau d'où sortaient parfois un membre - en-dehors du petit Anakin qui devait bien se douter de quelque chose mais ne pouvait **RIEN** faire. Il n'y avait pas de petits droïdes amphibies au Temple - Quinlan avait vérifié.

Au final, Quinlan fut quand même interrompu. Par une Bant inquiète qui lui reprocha de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il avait à moitié noyé Obi-Wan. Recrachant sa propre dose d'eau, il s'excusa sincèrement de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir pu caresser aussi longtemps le corps de son ami en toute impunité. Mais ça personne ne le saurait. Sauf Anakin mais le gamin n'avait aucune preuve pour accuser un chevalier honorable comme lui.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	8. Round 8

Anakin était partagé entre la rage et le désespoir. Il avait échoué à protéger son Maître des mains libidineuses de Quinlan. Il avait envie de vomir en pensant au quasi-viol qu'Obi-Wan avait dû subir à son insu. Déjà qu'il avait été à moitié noyé. Il était temps de prendre des mesures drastiques, le Kiffar allait trop loin et Anakin ne pouvait pas resté collé 24h/24 à son Maître pour lui servir de ceinture de chasteté.

Après des heures à cogiter à s'en donner mal à la tête, écartant idée après idée, il finit par mettre au point un plan... diabolique. S'étant procuré une holo-caméra, il réussit à prendre quelques holos incriminantes de son Maître. Endormi au lit, nu de dos sous la douche... Anakin se sentait coupable de profaner ainsi l'intimité de son Maître mais c'était pour mieux le protéger ! Il était trop innocent et ne se doutait de rien.

Quinlan non plus ne se doutait de rien, alors qu'il quittait le Temple pour servir de garde du corps à un dignitaire en visite sur Coruscant. Anakin envoya un petit robot ménager dans les appartements du Kiffar pour mettre les holos dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Première phase du plan achevée. Maintenant il allait méditer un instant pour se concentrer sur son rôle de Padawan innocent qui s'inquiétait pour son Maître.

Une fois bien immergé dans son rôle, il alla trouver Maître Agen Kolar, qu'il savait très rigide sur la notion d'attachement et extrêmement prude pour tout ce qui touchait à la sexualité. Comme espéré, le Maître se montra dégoûté à l'idée du harcèlement sexuel dont Anakin disait avoir été témoin. Il assura à Anakin que Quinlan serait interrogé et tenu à l'écart du chevalier Kenobi s'il disait vrai, ce dont il ne doutait pas comme il pouvait sentir la sincérité du jeune Padawan. Et si le conseil exigeait des preuves, il saurait bien en trouver !

Une fois que Maître Kolar fut assez loin, Anakin sourit. Et quand ses droïdes de surveillance lui montrèrent que le Maître était allé fouiller les appartements de Quinlan - sans en demander l'autorisation - et était tombé sur ses preuves fabriquées, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie dans sa chambre. Il eut du mal à calmer son excitation et sa satisfaction après que son pion ait pris la direction de la salle du conseil. Il devait se concentrer pour n'être qu'inquiétude pour son Maître, au cas où le conseil le faisait appeler.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas - il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu les tromper, surtout Yoda. Maître Kolar vint lui porter la décision du conseil, comme quoi Quinlan serait envoyé en missions longue durée sous couverture loin de Coruscant et, dut-il revenir au Temple à un moment où Obi-Wan y serait, il aurait interdiction de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres et de rester seul avec lui. Et il resterait sous surveillance. Anakin fit son meilleur numéro de soulagement et de gratitude envers la sagesse du conseil... avant de faire la danse de la victoire une fois à l'abri des regards.

Rentrant de sa mission de protection, Quinlan tomba de haut face aux accusations du conseil. Il ne pouvait malheureusement ni les nier ni les minimiser vu les certitudes que les Maîtres Jedi avaient déjà. Il tenta de se défendre au sujet des photos - ce sale kriff de padawan ! - mais ne put s'empêcher de loucher dessus, ce qui ne fit que confirmer leurs doutes sur ses penchants coupables. Il ne put donc que subir leur déception et accepter leur punition. Un pseudo-exil du Temple et des missions difficiles où il devrait se concentrer ses talents de Jedi. Et de flirt, pensa-t-il au fond de lui-même. N'en déplaisent à ces vieux coincés, ça servait quand même beaucoup quand on devait se mêler à la fange de la galaxie pour des missions d'espionnage.

Soupirant, il fit ses bagages en jetant un œil au briefing de sa mission. Il avait été trop joueur sur ce coup-là, et Anakin avait remporté la mise. Dire qu'il serait le seul à profiter des services d'Obi-Wan alors même qu'il était incapable d'en savourer toute la saveur ! Fichu morveux trop possessif, Quinlan était sûr qu'il attirerait des ennuis à Obi-Wan. En attendant c'est lui qui allait se coltiner les ennuis.

Inconscient de tout ce qui s'était tramé en son absence, Obi-Wan se réjouissait que sa courte mission sur Alderande se soit aussi bien passée, et - si il n'y avait pas trop de bouchons pour rentrer au Temple et que le rapport au conseil ne s'éternisait pas - qu'il aurait sûrement le temps d'emmener Anakin manger chez Dex. Après tout il travaillait plutôt bien en cours et ne créait pas de problèmes quand Obi-Wan était absent pour une mission, il méritait une récompense. Obi-Wan le laisserait peut-être même - exceptionnellement - prendre deux desserts.

FIN

Parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et qu'on ne peut pas finir avec un Quinlan victorieux alors qu'il n'est même pas en tête du classement. L'innocence d'Obi-Wan est sauve.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
